The Kalos Ace
by PikaPalAllDaway
Summary: Ash hasn't seen his family in years. After finally destroying Team Rocket, he gets the courage to talk to them. But with new evils looming, will he uphold his title as Chosen One and save his family, friends and ultimately, the world. Amourshipping! Aura Ash! Psychic Ash! Mature ash! THANKS TO idotpart1 FOR BETA-ING MY CHAPTERS! :))))
1. Prologue

Prologue

A man with noticeable muscles and raven black hair was seated at a desk cluttered with maps and notes. The dark figure was hunched over many pieces of paper and was clutching a pen in his hand. The clock beeped to 1:00 A.M. and the man groaned in frustration. He chucked another piece of crumpled paper behind him adding to the pile behind him.

"Oh man, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" His deep and husky voice yelled in frustration as he slammed his forehead on his desk.

A low moan and a tired yawn escaped from somewhere behind him. He shifted his head to see a gorgeous honey-blond girl leaning against the door frame rubbing her face. She looked a little tired as she was just awoken from her sleep. She had high cheekbones with full lips and gorgeous blue eyes. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun and a few strands hung loosely framing her face. She hugged her nightgown closer to keep warm and looked at the male with an amused smile.

"You know, I find it amusing that you, the big, bad, ruthless person who is annihilating Team Flare can't stand up to his friends."

The man scoffed, "My friends are anything but normal. Instead of welcoming me back, Misty will mallet me, Brock would flirt with you, Max would insult me for being an idiot, Trip would call me a boonie, Paul will jump into battling me, Gary would start to examine my Pokémon, Tracey would start drawing everything in sight, Iris would call me a kid, Cilan would start rambling about connoisseur talk, May and Dawn will gush over you being Kalos Queen and everything will be horrible. No matter how manly enough, no one can stand up to that bunch."

The blond turned around and giggled, "Who said you were a man?"

The male's eyes glinted, "Oh really?" He stood up slowly unnoticed by the blond.

"Yup, you're just a 21-year-old boy." She giggled, unaware of the figure slowly creeping behind her. She felt hands at her hips and gasped. She was flipped around and pushed against the wall. The raven-haired man ran his nose on the side of her neck and blew softly. The young woman moaned. The figure moved his head and started to kiss the nape of her neck and worked his way up to the corner of her lips. Just when he was about to kiss her, he moved back and let his hands fall. He returned to sit at the desk and shook with silent laughter. The girl gasped.

"You tease!" She grumbled in frustration.

"I thought I wasn't man enough?"

"Fine, you are. But seriously, you got to tell your friends soon. It's not good for them or you." The blond walked over and sat on his lap.

"I'm going to help you, IF you give me a kiss."

"I don't mind at all." With that he swiftly captured her lips and slowly kissed her. The male turned her around until she was straddling him and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back and chuckled at the flushed girl's face. He pecked her nose and stated, "We should get these done,"

"Yeah," the blond sighed still feeling the tingling effects of the kiss. She pulled over a chair, and sat next to him. Grabbing a pen she got to work writing the envelope addresses.

"I better hurry, Pikachu's gonna revise these for me." The blond laughed at the male who was finally starting to get some work done.

"Pikachu fell asleep ages ago."

The male put down his pen and looked at the girl who was grinning. "The bastard Pokémon, he said he was going to help me!"


	2. Chapter 1

Old friends

Pidgey chirped and Dodrio sang a morning call. In the small town of pallet, a woman was going up a hill to an odd windmill house. This was Professor Oak's lab. She was carrying a small basket filled with pastries for good old professor, his grandson, Gary, and Tracey, a Pokémon watcher, whom her son had met when he was exploring the Orange Islands. The woman frowned, she hadn't heard from him when he was sixteen and competed in the Kalos league. He came in second only losing narrowly to one of Ash's friends, Alain she thought his name was. He had a Mega-Evolving Charizard that only managed to beat Ahshy's Greninja by a little bit. They had searched for him everywhere and nothing was found. Most people thought he was dead but Delia knew better, somewhere in the world, her son was doing something extraordinary, she knew it.

She knocked on the door and smiled as an Auburn haired teen opened it.

"Hey Mrs. Ketchum, come on in."

"Gary please, how many times have I told you to call me Delia!" The woman reprimanded.

"Sorry, Mrs. - I mean Delia. Gramps and Tracey are out back."

"Let's go! I made Oran Berry Pastries! Perfect for breakfast!"

Gary's eyes brightened, nothing was as good as Delia's cooking. They walked to the corral where all the Pokémon were.

"So Delia, hear anything from Ash?"

Delia sighed sadly, "No not yet but-"

"Delia! How nice to see you!" Professor Oak greeted. "And you've brought breakfast! My favorite too!"

"Hi Tracey" Delia greeted. Tracey nodded back engrossed in his latest drawing. Delia laughed quietly as everyone grabbed one and ate furiously. They talked for a little while and soon it was time for Delia to head back to make some lunch. As she was about to leave, A harsh wind blew as a blur flew past her as she lost her balance and fell. She screamed and the 3 boys rushed over to see if she was okay. They turned around to see a Salamence and a Dragonite arguing.

"Look like they were having a race." Gary stated. Two bags were around each of their necks. A bright flash erupted from one of them.

"A Pokéball." Tracey stated. They waited to see which Pokémon was in it and boy did they get a surprise. A Celebi appeared and started to scold the two dragons. They gave each other one last glare before the Salamence walked to them and the Dragonite turned away. Fearing the worst, Gary grabbed his Umbreon's ball and waited cautiously. Celebi flew up to them and twirled around giving a shrill tone of excitement. The Pokémon greeted everybody by shaking their hands and went to dig through Salamence's bag. It later pulled out an envelope and gestured for them to take it.

"Who could this be?" Delia asked after shaking herself out of her shock not recognizing the handwriting on the cover of the envelope.

"And it's addressed to all of us." Tracey added furiously scribbling into his sketchbook to get a good drawing of Celebi.

Gary and Professor Oak peered over Delia's shoulder to look at the letter. Delia slowly broke the seal and unfolded the letter. She gasped at the first line.

Hey Mom,

I know it's been a while hasn't it. I'm sorry for not talking to you or anyone else. There's been a lot of stuff going on, but I'm okay now. You don't need to worry if I'm fine; I've got a lot of friends to help me out. I missed you a lot. I hope Tracey, Gary and Professor Oak are okay. I'm sorry this is a little short but I want to talk face to face. I can't come to Kanto but you will see me. In the envelope, there are 4 Kalos plane tickets. You guys are taking a trip here. I'm sorry if this is a little rushed but if I didn't do this now, I don't think I will ever get the courage to try it again. Alright, the plane is in a couple of days. Enough for you guys to get ready. I'll see you in Kalos!

Love, Ash

Delia stood shell shocked and looked in the envelope. Sure enough, there were 4 tickets for them to come to Kalos. She paused and gave a scream of joy.

"My baby boy's okay!" The three males cringed at the shrill tone and watched her dance around with the Celebi. The two dragons rolled their eyes and both of them charged a dragon pulse. Gary looked wide-eyed thinking they were going to attack. But to his utmost surprise they swallowed it and gained a glowing look. Flame like aura burst from their backs as they readied to take off. They called to Celebi who returned herself. With one final nod, they took off in a burst of speed.

"I've got to tell the others!"

Delia ran back to her house and set up a conference call with all of Ash's friends and rivals. Even Trip and Paul! Soon enough, they too got a letter and a plane ticket to Kalos. They agreed to meet in the Viridian airport to go together as all of them had the same plane ticket and were in business class together.

Delia sighed; she was going to see her boy again.

It was time for the group to leave for Kalos. Everyone with the exception of Paul and Trip had arrived earlier and stayed at Delia's home. The two boys had apologized and explained that they couldn't go to Kalos immediately due to the Pokémon league tournaments in Unova and Sinnoh. Tracey had to stay behind and take care of the lab so he sent a letter in the hands of Delia instead. The kids packed their bags into Gary's car and Professor Oak's jeep and got in to drive to the airport.

Iris, May, Misty, Dawn and Delia kept themselves entertained telling stories about Ash. The boys were either jamming out to music or arguing among themselves on who's the better trainer or who has the best pokemon. After a long car ride, they finally made it to the Viridian City airport.

"Wow! This place is so big!" May exclaimed twirling in the airport lobby.

"I know I think Mamoswine could even run here!" Dawn exclaimed not too far behind.

Misty and iris looked at each other before laughing. "Kids" they muttered. Gary, Professor Oak, Tracey, Max, Brock, Cilan and Delia walked behind the girls smiling.

"Where is our plane?" Gary muttered looking at his ticket intently. "There it is!" he exclaimed looking at the gate with the name with As-Swablue-35 written on it.

"Where did Ash get this Money is my question." Max asked pushing his glasses up.

"How should I know? But I do know as an aircraft connoisseur that this plane is deemed to be the fastest public aircraft made. It can take around the world in less than a day! A spectacle!" Everyone sweat dropped at Cilan's antics and made their way to their plane. An extremely nice flight attendant took them to their business class seats and gave them a few drinks before they took off.

"This is the life!" All the females sighed sinking into their plush seats not noticing the two blondes with them.

"You know, when Ash said a big group. He meant a big group!" one of them said. This blond had a weird jumpsuit on with a big backpack. He had nerd glasses and an odd tuft of zig zag hair sticking up. Everyone's attention was on him now.

"You know Ash?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, we traveled together along with Serena and my little sister Bonnie over here. By the way, my name is Clement."

"Hi!" A cute little girl with a small purse and a Pokémon on her head spoke.

"Dedenne!" It squealed.

"What Pokémon is that? It's so cute! I want one for my contests!" May and Dawn squealed.

"It's a fairy type from Kalos." Clemont replied.

"Fairy type eh?" Professor Oak questioned intrigued.

Before he could reply, it was time to take off. Over the plane ride, they talked about Kalos's Cities, gyms, and showcase battles. They got to know that Serena was a showcase performer and something else Clemont didn't want to say, deeming it was a surprise. They learned that Clemont is an inventor and the Lumiose city gym leader, and Bonnie is a freshly turned trainer like Max, although Max is a little bit older.

Before they knew it, it was time to land and they were in Kalos. The group smelled the fresh air and felt the Kalos heat. But before they could do anything, Clemont was off like a shot.

"What's his problem?" Max asked.

"He's just really excited. Ash doesn't let anyone touch his car besides Serena. He gave responsibility to Clemont and he's been itching to drive it ever since."

"What's so good about his car anyway?" Gary questioned a little curious. For all he knew, Ash couldn't drive.

"Look for yourselves," Bonnie replied pointing to a car. Everyone's jaws dropped. A sleek Manectric was parked in a private lot with people taking pictures of it as they walked by. Some even were going far enough to pose with it. It was a midnight black with bright blue streaks down the sides and the front. It had a streamline body and the windows were tinted black. Clemont pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and fumbled for one. Finally separating one from the rest, he unlocked the car.

Gary questioned Clemont once the car beeped. "How did you unlock the car? And how are we going to fit in there?"

He replied with a smirk and showed them the keys, "Fingerprint-scanner and just watch."

He walked over to the car and spoke out loud. "Lightning, expand." The car beeped in reply twice and the top of the car pulled back into the rear, the seats pushed back creating more room and the doors pushed out to make it wider, (My dream car. I know it's not possible but whatever, if they can make creatures fit in tiny balls, I think they can make this happen) the group watched slack-jawed. A voice shook them out of their awestruck thoughts. "Shotgun!" The little blond 10 year old yelled running toward the car.

"How do you get in?" Misty said yanking the door handle, her nose wrinkled in frustration.

Bonnie turned around and laughed at her. "You silly goose! Yank up not out!"

"What?" Misty replied confused and annoyed, resisting the temptation to whip out her mallet and smash this car down.

Gary stepped forward and gave it a try pulling upwards this time. The door gave a slight hiss and opened slowly upwards.

Max breathed out one word that everyone agreed upon. "Cool."

Bonnie smirked at the fellow 10 year old. "You're real weird. Ash has way cooler things."

"What was that?!" Max fumed. Effectively starting a one-sided argument.

"This group certainly is a complicated circuit," Clemont observed.

Delia spoke for the first time, "You don't know the half of it. I can't wait to meet my baby boy"

"Everybody in, to Ash's house we go!" Clemont yelled after shooting Mrs. Ketchum a friendly smile jumping into the driver's seat.

"Clemont, where is our destination, a slight nasally male voice asked out of nowhere.

Max jumped and tipped over nearly falling, but was caught in the hand of a weird mechanical arm. "Who was that?" He questioned fixing his lopsided glasses.

"My name is lightning, user Clemont has transfixed this voice for me to speak to you. I will be your guide and entertainment for the ride, what may I do for you?"

Everyone was dumbstruck at the expensive car. Clemont chuckled and muttered an address to Lightning. The group got in and whoever couldn't fit got in Professor Oak's jeep.

Bonnie and Max sat together in the front resulting in a blush from both of them, Dawn, May, Iris, and Misty sat in the back. Delia, Oak, Gary, and Brock got put in Professor Oak's van much to their disappointment. Together, the group of friends drove to where Ash supposedly lived.

Delia smiled and looked out to the blurring forest, "Ash, my baby, I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 2

Unexpected Changes

It wasn't long before the group arrived at Ash's house, and boy were they in for a surprise! Expecting a small, quaint home, they weren't prepared for the massive mansion, which stood in an open field that was brimming with pokémon, and within that field was a well decorated garden, complete with a fountain. The field was filled with pokémon of all different types and sizes. Hanging pots with berry vines hung by the door and steps, which led up to the massive oak doors that defined the front entrance. All the girls were awed, this place looked like something out of a fairytale, it was too amazing to believe! As Clemont unlocked the door and walked in, the entire group was awed at the interior design; which was rustic, yet modern as well.

"Well, well, well, looks like Ashy-boy finally settled down and really got things worked out for himself. Surprising since he was such a little-"

"A little what…be careful Gary, I don't take insults to my baby very lightly!" Delia spoke with a threatening glint in her eye, brandishing a spatula from nowhere.

"Nothing at all ! Nope! I didn't say anything!" Gary replied, rapidly inching away from the terrifying mother.

Bonnie ran to the front and faced everyone, "Welcome to the Yvonne-Ketchum household! Please make your way to the living room to start our tour!"

"Yvonne-Ketchum? Who's the Yvonne?" Misty asked Clemont.

"Serena Yvonne. She and Ash designed this house together."

"You make it sound like they're married." May snickered, with Dawn laughing along.

At this, Bonnie and Clemont froze and laughed nervously, "Yeah right, they're not married. Ash and Serena….pshh" Bonnie spoke in between coughs. "Not yet anyway…" she added under her breath.

"Where is Ash anyway?" Trip spoke, slightly annoyed that he wasn't there to greet them.

Delia nodded, "Clemont, where is my baby boy?"

"Ash is at the Battle Chateau, defending his title," Clemont looked at his watch and glanced at the suitcases behind them, "I suppose we can catch his last match. The challenges will almost be over, but we can stay for the coronation."

"Coronation? Title? I'm so confused!" Iris exclaimed while Axew mimicked her.

Clemont and Bonnie chuckled, "If we want to go, you have to change!"

The group stood, dumbfounded. "You can't go in those clothes!" Bonnie yelled, excited to wear her favorite pink dress that Serena had made for her. The girls squealed, yelling excitedly and ran off with Bonnie to get ready. Delia and Max went together, to help the young man into his formal attire.

Gary spoke cautiously, 'What do you mean?"

"The Battle Chateau is a very formal battle club that uses ranks, which resemble social statuses. Your rank is determined by your battles won at the chateau. You gain capes for each different rank, and because there are many formal practices, you can't wear your normal clothes, although Cilan, you may be fine."

"I dress perfectly no matter what I do." He spoke, confident in his daily wardrobe, while Gary, Paul, Trip and Professor Oak simultaneously groaned.

"I didn't bring any tuxedos," Gary spoke joyously, thinking that he escaped the foul dress code, with Paul and Trip nodding along. Professor Oak and Brock, on the other hand, were prepared, and although they didn't like to, both agreed to wear the blasted articles of clothing. They bid the rest goodbye, and were given one of the lower-level guest rooms by Clemont.

The lemon haired boy turned to the three remaining boys, "You guys aren't getting off that easy! Gary, you and Ash have the same build, although Ash is a bit taller. Same for you Paul, but just barely. Trip, you may need to use mine."

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked, dread returning to his body.

"Ash has quite a selection of clothes, especially after Serena redesigned his closet to follow the latest trends. He has at least 4 different tuxes, but they're custom fit for him, so you might find the pants a bit long, or the tops a bit loose, but you'll be fine. Trip is much too short for Ash's clothes, so he'll have to use mine."

"Ash is taller than me?" Gary spoke incredulously, not believing that the midget grew to his height, or even taller than him.

"He's changed, "Clemont spoke neutrally, but a bit of worry laced his tone.

The boys exchanged looks, not knowing how to respond to that. Clemont snapped out of his daze and beckoned them to follow. He led them through a couple of hallways, where Gary found himself asking what all the doors were.

"Well, there's an indoor and outdoor pool, the outdoor one being much larger to accommodate wild or large water pokemon. Then, there's the gym and fashion runway that Serena built to practice for her performances. There are also a couple of battle fields with different environments, for practice. On your right, there are a couple of pokemon care rooms, such as daycares, nurseries and even a hospital wing. Finally, there are Ash's work rooms," his voice took on a darker tone at that. "Don't go in those rooms, not until Ash allows you," he warned, glancing back at them. Finally arriving at the top floor, they opened a large mahogany door, finding themselves in a huge bedroom. A large skylight lit the room with natural light. A king size bed sat in an adjacent room, divided by a sliding door, along with a dresser and vanity, which was filled with beauty products. A balcony stood across from them, and in front of that balcony stood a large desk, with papers strewn all about it. Plush chairs were arranged near the desk, a couple paper balls and envelopes littering the area. Clemont led the three boys to another door, and opened it, revealing a walk-in closet that could pass off as a room, it was big enough to live in! The closet seemed to be separated into five sections; a man's wardrobe, a woman's wardrobe, an accessory shelf, a formal wear section, and shoes. Clemont led them to the formal wear, and picked out two expensive-looking suits.

"There, these should fit you! Be careful, they're as expensive as they look." Gary and Paul looked at each other and gulped, afraid to wear something that costly. Trip snickered, before going out of the large room and into another room, across from the master. Clemont followed, and picked out one of his own tuxes and gave it to Trip. The boys were offered the attached bathroom to change in, and in 20 minutes, four fully dressed, disgruntled boys stood in the hallway, itching and pulling at their collars. They soon found out, that indeed, Ash's suits were a bit loose on them. Gary fixed his hair, before practicing his patented "lady killer" smile in front of his phone camera. Cilan emerged from the room to their left, with Brock coming from the room on the right, both wearing suits as well. Professor Oak lumbered in soon after, combing his graying hair. "Aren't you boys looking dapper?" he snickered, with Brock chuckling behind them.

"Gramps stop, you know how much I hate these things!" Gary snapped at the old man. He was about to continue, but the girls emerged from the hallway, all of them wearing dresses, along with a few accessories.

Paul averted his eyes from Dawn, not meeting her expectant gaze. Gary whistled at Misty, who rolled her eyes. She was dressed in an elegant, viridian-green dress which matched her eyes, and her hair was down and curled slightly. Iris wore a slightly more modest midi-dress with leggings, looking like what she always used to call Ash, "a little kid." Dawn wore one of her contest dresses, with her hair pinned up in its' usual style, but without the beanie. May let her hair down, and wore a floor-length red dress, with her curves showing prominently. Even Axew and Piplup got dressed up, each wearing a little bowtie. Finally, Delia ushered a pouting Max out of the door. The young man was wearing a vest and slacks, with shiny shoes. May laughed at her brother, while the little one's face flushed a little. When Bonnie took his hand, however, his face turned a crimson red, as she led him to the front lawn, where Dedenne was playing with Max's Ralts. The adults looked at each other and smiled, already seeing something special between the two.

Once everyone was accounted for, they called a limo, and piled in when it arrived. It was fifteen minutes later that they found themselves standing in front of a large mansion, which looked like something straight out of a medieval book. An old lady greeted Clemont at the entrance. "Ah, Duke Meyer and young Bonnie, welcome back. Grand Duke Ketchum is about to receive his crown," she paused and looked at the small crowd behind him, and cracked a grin. "So he finally grew some balls, eh?" She spoke, dropping the formal act.

"Yes Martha, he did. Our VIP box, please. I have a feeling that _she's_ going to challenge him today."

"Of course. Please, this way." She spoke to them, and led them inside the building. "The castle itself was owned by a very skilled trainer, who amassed enough money to build this iconic club. He was very interested in old battle practices, and wished to see them recreated, and thus the Battle Chateau was born. Here, trainers fight to climb ranks, and eventually become a Grand Duke or Duchess. Once every year, a prince or princess is crowned, determined by a tournament. A coronation follows the tournament, with all the chateau members attending. Luckily, you made it in time for the last matches of the tournament. Master Ketchum is about to defend his title for the third consecutive year."

"You mean Ash has been the prince for two years!?" Iris exclaimed, astonished.

"Why do you seem surprised? I thought you knew him well?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't this strong when we were travelling with him."

"There are many things that Master Ketchum hasn't told you, then," She spoke, disappointed. The group ascended a staircase, and marveled at the gothic architecture, with its arches and expert stonework. While some were busy admiring the building, others were focused on the windows that surrounded them. They overlooked numerous fields, some even being occupied by battling trainers. Professor Oak and Gary were absorbed by all the different kinds of pokemon, all of them foreign to the two researchers. Other trainers milled around, watching the battles, and May noticed that they were all wearing different colored capes, "What are all the colored capes for?"

Martha excitedly launched into an explanation of how the chateau works, "There are ranks, which Clemont has probably informed you of. You, as a lady, would start as a baroness, and then, as you defeat more trainers, become a Viscountess, then a Countess, Marchioness, Duchess and lastly a Grand Duchess. Then, if you reach the rank of Grand Duchess, you may battle for the title of Princess. The tournament takes place every year and is open to only the Grand Dukes and Duchesses. Even the champion participates some years. The barons wear a white cape, the viscounts wear a blue cape, the earls wear a green cape, the marquises wear a yellow cape, the dukes wear a red cape and the grand dukes wear a purple cape. The prince or princess wears a gown designed by the castle's tailors, with the colors of their choice, and wear a crown designed by themselves. They keep these gifts even if they have been dethroned, as a token of their achievement. I recommend battling once you have reunited with the young master; it is an enjoyable way of testing your skills."

Finally, they were seated in a box, where many people with red and purple capes were situated. Everyone was served drinks, and eventually, Clemont stood and clinked his glass with a spoon, alerting everyone. Soon enough, everyone in the box quieted down and waited for his announcement. "Our dear buddy Ash _finally_ grew some balls, and contacted his friends and family," everyone laughed at that, and Clemont continued, "Now, I present to you, Cilan Dent, Brock Stone, Professor Gary Oak, Professor Samuel Oak, Delia Ketchum, May and Max Maple, Dawn Hikari, Paul Shinji, Trip Shooty, Misty Kasumi, and Iris Hidaka. "

Everyone clapped politely before a woman with slightly darker blond hair stood up. She seemed to be wearing cargo pants and a tank top, with a high-end camera strapped around her neck. "My name is Viola, I'm a bug type gym leader," said Viola, "Sorry Clemont, Ramos couldn't make it today. His Gogoat got a nasty beating yesterday from a challenger," Clemont nodded in respect, while Cilan left with Viola to talk about overcoming weaknesses in the bug and grass typing. Misty visibly flinched at the title, causing Gary to smirk at her. She felt the overwhelming urge to smack him with her mallet, when someone interrupted her train of thought. This "someone" was quite lean, but also muscular. He was darker-skinned, and his hair looked like Groudon itself had built it.

"I'm Grant, the rock type gym leader." Brock perked up at this, and eventually left with Grant to talk about battle strategies, and their onix.

Next, a woman wearing a sort of dress, shorts, and strangely, a helmet on her head, spoke up."I'm Korrina, and I'm your fighting type gym leader!"

After Korrina, came another woman, but this one had a strange kimono on, which made her look like a spritzee. She wore very high heels, and her eyes looked like spilled ink. "My name is Valerie, the fairy type gym leader," With this introduction out of the way, the pair of professors began to question her about the newly discovered typing.

With Gary and the Professor out of the way, another woman stood up. She wore a form-fitting gray outfit, with a cape that looked like it threatened to suck you into outer space. "Olympia. Leader of the Psychic gym."

Finally, a fatter man stood up. He looked older and wiser, with a gray beard, but had a coat around him that always seemed to be blowing in the wind. "Wulfric, Ice type specialist at your disposal."

The group settled down, and continued to converse with the gym leaders, when an announcement crackled through the intercom system.

"Can Prince Ashura Satoshi Ketchum meet his challenger at field C, please? I repeat, can Prince Ashura Satoshi Ketchum meet his challenger for the crown at field C? Apologies for the interruption, and enjoy the rest of the tournament!"

Clemont, sensing the confusion within the group, answered the question on the ex-travelling companion's minds,. "This box overlooks field C, so don't worry, you won't miss him."

They nodded, satisfied, and relaxed in their seats before realizing who the person on the battlefield was. Delia voiced the question first, "Clemont, isn't that Kalos champion Diantha? She's battling Ash?"

Everyone's eyes widened, and Paul whisper-yelled out his opinion, "How is Ash supposed to beat her? She's the strongest out of all the regions!"

"He's way too young and inexperienced for this kind of challenge!" Misty and Gary added.

"Not to mention he's a little kid!" Iris put her own two cents in as well, while the rest sweatdropped at her nickname. The others sat back, interested in what Ash had to showcase in the battle.

A dark figure stepped into the shadows of the trainer box opposing Diantha's. It was a male, which could be told by the strong build and tall physique. When the clouds cleared, and the mysterious trainer was illuminated, half the group overlooking the field couldn't believe who was before them. There, stood a strong and confident man that looked to be around twenty years old. His cheekbones were pronounced, and deep amber eyes glinted with determination. He wore a black cape, with a deep blue embedded within. The cape was adorned with many medals, and was outlined in gold. A gold crown with blue stones sat on his head. He was wearing an expensive looking tux that fit around his frame, perfectly. The z's on his cheeks vanished, as the man brought his lips into a breathtaking smile, which was directed at the champion, who returned the gesture, wholeheartedly. The girls felt themselves get quite attracted to the figure on the field, not believing that it was Ash. The boys were not faring any better, looking at the new Ash with a newfound respect, and even a little fear. Ash had changed, he looked intimidating and downright ferocious, right up until the point that he smiled. The imposing figure melted away, giving a glimpse of who he was in the past. Max was in awe at his old idol's awesomeness, feeling himself look up to Ash once again.

Professor Oak nodded with a smile on his face, knowing that the young man would reach this level eventually.

Clemont and Bonnie smiled at everyone's reactions to Ash's appearance, wanting to see how they were going to react to his powers in, and out of the field. Soon, their smiles slipped a little, thinking about how they were going to react to Ash's job.

Delia had no doubt about it; she had covered her mouth with her hands as she stared at her son, all grown up and strong. There was no mistaking who he was. A mother never forgets.

"Ash…."


	4. Chapter 3

Ash gazed at the figure opposite his side of the field, who was smiling as she pointed toward the spectator's box. Diantha grinned mischievously, and Ash paled. In the VIP box were the usual suspects, plus a few more. His friends and traveling companions had their faces pressed against the glass, and were staring wide-eyed at him. Ash cringed and walked toward the middle of the field to start the battle. He grabbed Greninja's pokeball and touched it to Diantha's pokeball. He already knew which pokemon it belonged to. The only pokemon that would give them a good fight. Gardevoir.

"To a great battle," Ash spoke with an excited smile.

"To a great battle," Diantha parroted back.

With a dramatic sweep of their capes, they returned to their side of the field.

"Let's go! Gardevoir!" Gardevoir materialized on the field, her dress blowing gently in the wind. Her purple eyes locked onto Ash's and the pokemon gave him a nod.

"Lend me your aura, Greninja!" Ash yelled, throwing up a pokeball which revealed the ninja frog pokemon. It stood straight with its fingers interlocked and its eyes closed.

"This will be a one on one battle with no time limit. Winner will take the title of Prince or Princess of the Battle Chateau. Are the competitors ready?"

Ash and Diantha nodded to the referee and their pokemon slipped into the battle stance. Gardevoir summoned a blue glow around herself, while Greninja got into running-position.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The gym leaders were in an uproar when they saw their champion's face, "I don't think I've ever seen him this _scared_ before!" laughed Viola, with most everybody else nodding along. "Shock makes even the strongest plants shrivel up," replied Ramos, imparting his "infinite wisdom" with yet another plant metaphor.

Not paying attention to the groans following that statement, Max immediately jumped into questioning Ash's new friends, "Has Ash beat Diantha before? What's his strongest pokemon? I bet it's Pikachu! Or maybe Sceptile. Who did he travel around Kalos with? What.." he couldn't finish before May struck him in the back of the head, effectively ending his onslaught of questions towards the now uncomfortable group of gym leaders.

"Shut up Max!" yelled May, and as Max rubbed his wound, she turned back to the leaders, looking apologetic, "Sorry about my little brother, he can get a little… excited, sometimes."

"No, it's fine," boomed Wulfric, "we'd be happy to answer the youngster's questions." Not paying attention to the indignant look on Max's face, Grant launched into answering not just Max's questions, but the questions plaguing everybody's minds.

"You should ask Ash himself if he's beat Diantha in other battles, we don't actually know," lied Grant, not wanting another outburst from the young child. "As for his strongest, Pikachu is probably his strongest, although Greninja comes in as a close second."

At the name "Greninja," several heads turned. Gary Oak was the first one to speak up, "Is Greninja a Kalos-native pokemon? What are its typing and abilities?"

This time, it was Olympia who spoke up, "Greninja is a water-dark type," pausing only due to Misty's squealing at "water type," and once she was sure everybody was paying attention, continued, "He has the ability torrent, but also another, _special_ , ability."

If she hadn't had everybody's attention before, she sure as hell did now. "What is his special ability? I didn't know pokemon could have more than one ability," said Dawn, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"That, I will not tell. You must find out on your own," said Olympia, very solemnly and heavenly.

Everybody stared at her, until Professor Oak broke the silence, "If I'm not mistaken, that's a Mega Stone on Gardevoir's neck."

"That's right, Professor," said Korrina, excited to talk about one of her favorite subjects, "Gardevoir can mega evolve, and knowing Diantha, that'll happen this battle, one hundred percent!"

"But wait, how will Ash beat her without a mega-capable pokemon of his own? Diantha's the strongest champion in the 6 regions, and with a Mega pokemon, only another mega should be able to stand up to her!" yelled Gary, him and Professor Oak being the most informed on the Mega Theory.

Valerie giggled, and replied calmly, "I think you're underestimating Ash here, just watch their _bond_ in action."

Before anyone could ask what she meant, Clemont silenced everybody by saying, "It's about to start!" and everybody's attention was immediately on the field.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Then.. battle begin!"

As the referee started the battle, both pokemon wasted no time in moving, not requiring a command from their trainers. Greninja and Gardevoir circled each other, and blue met green, the clash of dark and psychic. They ran exchanging punches and blows, testing the waters as their trainers calmly looked on, trying to guess what the other would call for.

Suddenly, a flash of blue. Gardevoir teleported back to Diantha, while Greninja, sensing Ash wanted to get the party started, jumped back. The air was thick with tension, as everybody watched on, wondering what would happen next.

"Greninja, night slash!" Ash cried out, deciding to go on the offensive. Diantha decided to play a defensive game, and get in some chip-damage before they really started to fight, "Magical leaf!"

Gardevoir wasted no time in obeying, and neither did Greninja. Greninja ran forward, brandishing his purple blade like a sword as he ran through the onslaught of leaves, cutting them down. A few stray leaves passed the ninja pokemon's defenses, but they were of no consequence. As he appeared in front of Gardevoir, the water pokemon found that she had already teleported to the side of the battlefield. Sensing where she was, he threw his blade, hitting his opponent in the shoulder. Within seconds, they both retreated to their master's sides, ready to continue

"Ash, I think it's time to talk it to the next level, don't you?" Diantha spoke, eyes glinting.

Ash flashed a smirk, "I agree," he replied, his eyes flashing dangerously as well.

Diantha grasped the stone on her necklace, "Gardevoir, Mega-Evolve!" Shining tendrils of light encased both trainer and pokemon, blinding everyone in the vicinity. Once it finally died down, Gardevoir had changed form. She appeared more regal and her dress was longer, and more pronounced. Everyone could tell by the aura that she was emitting that her strength had increased dramatically.

Ash watched this with glee, _Finally some good battling_ he thought, as he called out to Greninja with his aura. _Let's do this bud,_ he communicated to his friend. Greninja gave the subtlest of nods, and readied himself for the upcoming bond between trainer and pokemon.

Ash and Greninja closed their eyes, and all was silent for a few, tense moments. Suddenly, Ash snapped his eyes open, his irises glowing an ethereal blue. Greninja was encased in a cocoon of water soon after, and shot up into the air. Slowly, the water receded and formed into a large shuriken on the back of the airborne pokemon. Greninja glided for a moment and slowly swooped down. It landed in a crouch and waited for a command.

"No matter how many times I see it, I still get awed." Diantha sighed, marvelling at the pokemon's new form.

"We aim to please," responded Ash with a mock bow before glancing up at the stands, already feeling the questions that were going to come his way.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The Oak duo jumped out of their seats, and pressed themselves against the glass, stunned at the new development. "What was that?" Gary questioned, completely bewildered by the new "evolution." As far as he knew, mega evolution required a keystone and a mega stone, but Ash and Greninja closed their eyes, and performed a type of evolution that screamed mega, without any of the prerequisites

Wulfric laughed, "That, is what we like to call Ash-Greninja. He used it a few years ago when he was competing in the league, and it has only gotten stronger."

"But WHAT is it?" Misty spoke, transfixed by the beautiful water pokemon.

"We don't actually know, Professor Sycamore is still researching it. We think it has something to do with Ash's and Greninja's energy levels coinciding. Clemont has already discovered that, when they go through this bond, their heart rates synchronize," Grant spoke, turning his attention back to the battle.

Professor Oak looked even more interested, "Energy levels?"

"Hasn't Ash told you?" spoke Olympia, "He has astounding psychic and aura energy. I believe he focuses more on his aura, however."

"He's never mentioned this," Brock muttered, a little hurt that his friend barely spoke about anything to him these days.

"Ash hasn't been sitting around these past years, he's done quite a few things," Viola spoke quietly and placed her palm on the glass as she watched two of the most powerful trainers duke it out on the battlefield.

"What sort of things?" May asked, already picking up on the underlying tone of sadness.

"I believe that is for Ash to say. It is not in our hands to tell you," Valerie said, effectively closing the topic. Everyone turned their attention to the battle once they heard a loud explosion go off.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ash loved the sensation of a good battle. That's one thing that hadn't changed over the years. The rush of adrenaline, the fast pace, and the feeling of winning. All of this is amplified when he bonds with Greninja. While he can still feel his own body, he can also feel all of Greninja's body, his strengths, his emotions, his desire to win. This is what being a trainer is about, and he was not about to back down.

Both transformations were now complete, and this time, Diantha ordered an attack, "Gardevoir, moonblast!"

As the pink energy ball formed in Gardevoir's palms, Ash knew that playtime was over. Reaching out through their connection, Ash commanded, _Greninja, water shuriken, cut that ball in half!_

By the time Gardevoir threw the ball, it was already larger than her hand. As the ball soared through the air, Greninja reached behind his back, pulled off the large, X-shaped shuriken, and threw it, letting it fly towards the moonblast. When they connected, everybody watched as both attacks battled for dominance, but eventually the shuriken cut through the moonblast. The shuriken, however, was already falling apart, and both attacks exploded in a shower of pink and blue.

"Are we really doing silent commands already, Ash?" Diantha questioned, with an eyebrow raised.

Ash didn't reply, but a smaller water shuriken cut through the smoke covering a part of the field. Diantha and Gardevoir were prepared however, as Gardevoir instantly teleported away. Diantha glanced at a spot on the battlefield and tilted her face slightly. Gardevoir nodded at the hidden command and teleported to that spot while readying another moonblast.

Greninja had no time to react, Gardevoir was a step ahead of him. She materialized on an empty portion of the battlefield, near enough to Greninja that he couldn't get away in time. The moonblast was fired, but she underestimated Greninja's speed. He managed to avoid the brunt of the damage, but the attack still hit his side as he was trying to turn away, causing Ash to wince, and grab his hip.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"What was that?" Dawn asked, alarmed at Ash's sudden display of pain.

"During the bond, Ash can feel the pain that Greninja feels when he gets hit by an attack. It's probably the only weakness of using this bond. They're essentially one being, the Ash standing on the field is practically just his body. His mind is more in sync with Greninja's body. " Korrina spoke, skating around the seats. "It's a technique that nobody knows how to do. Even Ash doesn't know a lot about it after all of this time. That's why he partnered up with Professor Sycamore and his research lab."

"Wow," Delia breathed out, watching her son battle.

"How are they battling," Iris asked Clemont.

"Diantha has her own way of communicating with her pokemon, and Ash uses his aura to connect with his team." he responded, wary of what to give away. Clemont sighed, relieved that everyone brought their attention back to the ongoing battle.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The battle had been going on for twenty minutes at this point, though it felt like only five to the two competitors. Greninja had been able to score some solid hits on Gardevoir with a few night slashes and waters shurikens, but she had been able to retaliate with her own magical leaves and moon blasts. Both parties were on their last legs, and Ash looked close to collapsing while Diantha was breathing heavily from the heat of the battle. Suddenly, Ash saw an opening, and commanded, _Get in close, rapid slashes, go as fast as possible, leave no room for Gardevoir to escape_.

Greninja knew, it was crunch time. He ran forward with all the speed he could, turning into a blur. His appendages glowed white, while he held a purple blade in his hand. Microseconds had passed, when Greninja appeared in front of Gardevoir, slashing and kicking away, knowing she could not defend herself without any physical moves.

He jumped back to Ash's side, breathing even heavier, while Ash's eyelids began to droop. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the field, and when everybody could see, Gardevoir had reverted to her normal form, and had fainted.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle. Ash and Greninja are the victors! The Prince has been decided, defending his title for the third consecutive year!"


	5. Chapter 4

"What was that?" Max breathed while looking down at the field. Both trainers had bowed to each other and left the field. Everyone was left speechless from the heat of that battle, save for the gym leaders.

"That, my friends, was a full fledged battle between two elites. You should be happy that you made it here in time." Wulfric spoke while chuckling at his friend's companions. Their faces were contorted into equal parts of awe, confusion and curiosity.

"Come on, the ball will start in a few minutes and the cakes disappear fast." Korrina giggled while walking out of the booth.

"Will Ash be there?" Gary asked, knowing the answer already.

"Of course, it's his coronation after all." Olympia spoke as she too exited the room. Everyone soon followed after and they made their way into the main ballroom where people were already starting to dance and socialize.

"Where is he? I don't see him anywhere!" Misty exclaimed trying to look over the heads of the sea of people.

"He won't be here till the preparations are ready and he's been all dolled up. This is a major event and there are tons of customs to be followed. We might not get to see him at all today, after all, he is pretty popular and everyone wants to talk or dance with him," Valerie smiled slyly, "Especially the ladies."

Everyone looked horrified and confused at that. _Ash? A ladies man? As if._ Misty snorted at the thought and shook her head. That was never going to happen. It would be a miracle if he even had a girlfriend.

"Not like Serena is going to give him up like that." Clemont spoke while shaking his head, remembering what went down last year when someone tried to make a move on Ash. He made a note after that day to never get on Serena's bad side.

"Why would Serena care?" Dawn asked while struggling to control Piplup, who tried to make a break for the cake stand.

"You haven't told them?" Viola asked, seemingly amused at the revealed situation.

"No, I figured Ash might want to do that." Clemont spoke, pushing his glasses up, letting the light reflect from them.

"Clemont, you sly dog." Korrina giggled, walking toward an large empty table. "Hanging Ash out there to dry are you?"

"It's payback for something he did to me a while ago...I think this will compensate nicely." He snickered.

"Brother Clemont! Just because he beat you in a pokemon battle for the 100th time in a row doesn't mean you can throw him under the bus like this!" Bonnie huffed, puffing her cheeks. The others sweatdropped as they saw Clemont stuttering and denying that he lost that many times.

"Pathetic," Paul and Trip grumbled while looking around the ballroom they just entered. It was beautifully decorated with red and gold banners. A large glass chandelier hung in the middle of the room with smaller ones around it. Directly underneath was the dance floor, it's marble tiling glittering under the light and the orchestra playing to the side. Around the entire dance floor was a raised ring of tables with a railing around them. Humongous windows draped in velvet curtains lined the walls letting the red light of the sunset in. Large tables filled with snacks, pokemon food and sweets took up the back of the dance floor. Next to the food was a set of stairs, leading up to the balcony level that overlooked the dance floor. Butlers and waitresses bustled about serving drinks and various finger foods. In all, it was a full experience of how the rich lived.

Everyone released their pokemon and started to enjoy the party. There were a few battle fields outside that the boys immediately went to. Professor Oak and Delia settled down at a table and started to talk to a nice elderly couple from the table next to them. Bonnie and Max started to play with the pokemon around the ballroom. The girls went for the food and started talking to coordinators and performers about combinations and the latest Kalosian styles.

After a while, the Battle Chateau staff rounded everyone up and led them inside the ballroom. Everyone gathered on the dance floor as the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone down on the stage

An attendant, presumably from the Battle Chateau's staff, walked onto the stage. "Silence, please." he said, waiting until everybody had gone completely silent, "Today is a special day, for the Prince of the Battle Chateau has been decided." At that, there was a large uproar of applause. When everything settled down, the attended continued, "Let me welcome on stage, the founder of the Battle Chateau, Jonathan Lloyd Arlington from the esteemed Arlington family!"

A man who looked to be around his early forties walked onto the stage and received a polite round of applause. He looked fairly young for his age with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Welcome everyone to the 7th year anniversary of the Battle Chateau. When I opened this place seven years ago, I didn't think it would garner this much attention, but here we are!" People broke out into applause at that sentence, cutting his speech off for a few seconds. "Now, it has become a hub for anyone who wished to battle and enjoy the customs of formal battling. We have welcomed trainers from all over, going as far as Kanto! Said region is also the home of our reigning prince, Ash Ketchum! Please welcome him on stage!"

As Ash began to walk onto the stage, the applause got even louder. There was even some girls screaming, which had Misty rethinking her earlier statement.

When he got to the center he started to speak, "I must first thank Sir Arlington for opening up this amazing building to accommodate trainers. It truly has been a joy battling in the ways of the olden times. This place is an amazing opportunity to those who do not travel or to those who do not wish to participate in the league and I have enjoyed every battle here. So many people come together and socialize in this castle and I have made many new friends and memories here. It is my honor to remain the reigning prince." Applause thundered through the ballroom when Ash bowed to finish his speech. After a few minutes of applause, the coronation begun. "Kneel, please." said Sir Arlington, to which Ash complied with.

He brandished a sword from a scabbard an attendant handed to him, and laid it on Ash's shoulder. "Do you swear to uphold the morals taught by the Battle Chateau?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to battle fairly and justly, inside and outside of the Chateau?"  
"I do."  
"Do you promise to treat all Pokemon with the same amount of respect you would your family?"  
"I promise."

At that, another attendant brought out a pillow with a crown on it. It looked vaguely similar to the one he had on while he was battling Diantha. But now, it was made of gold instead of silver. It was extremely elaborate with many designs and engravings finished with small black stones. Large sapphires sat around the crown and finished it off. Sir Arlington carefully touched Ash's other shoulder and returned the sword to the attendant. Taking the crown gently from another, he placed it on Ash's head. "Then, I pronounce you, Ash Ketchum, as the Battle Chateau Prince!"

As he laid the crown on the Prince's head, the applause reached deafening levels. People cheered for another year of success to the Battle Chateau. Soon enough, Ash left the stage and went into the crowd, to begin the real party.

"Come on guys, we won't get to see him properly through this crowd! We might as well wait for him at home, after the heat dies down." Clemont spoke looking at the crowd of people surrounding his friend.

"We have to stay here till the end due to our status, but I'm sure we'll all meet again." Grant spoke while waving.

When both groups started to depart, Max grabbed May's hand and tugged it back.

"What do you want Max?" She turned around annoyed and looked down at her little brother. However, she stopped short at his dumbfounded expression. It wasn't often to see May's know-it-all brother be confused or surprised at something. He had an odd knack for knowing everything about everything. "What is it?" Max simply pointd his finger to where his wide eyed gaze was trained. When May followed the direction he was pointing, she too couldn't form any words or actions to what she was seeing.

"What's wrong May?" Delia asked noticing the sibling pair lag behind the group.

"A-Ash...um….he's...he's...GOT AN ARM AROUND A GIRL!" May screeched pointing at the trainer. She was rewarded with more gasps and shouts when the rest of the group found where their ebony haired friend was. Standing in the middle of a crowd of important-looking people was Ash, and true to May's word, he had an arm around a girl's waist. She was curvy and slender, with a body fit to be a model. Honey blond hair fell down in waves, reaching the middle of her back. She had beautiful, clear azure eyes and baby pink lips that were stretched into a breathtaking smile. The mystery girl was wearing a floor length royal blue dress that matched Ash's color scheme for his crown and cape perfectly. They were conversing lightly with others around them, painting the picture of how a perfect couple should look like.

"Damn, that's one fine piece of-" Gary started but was cut off by his grandfather smacking the back of his head.

"There are children around, Gary. It's no time for your adolescent whims."

"My Ashy-kins has a girlfriend! Oh, he's grown up so fast!" Delia sniffled.

Brock was taking the news the hardest as he had twin waterfalls streaming down from his eyes. "How did Ash manage to score a girl as hot as that when I couldn't even get one after eleven years!"

"This is certainly an interesting flavor." Cilan muttered.

"But Ash is just a little kid!" Iris exclaimed, just as bewildered as May.

"Oh, that's Serena. Remember? I told you guys about her." Clemont spoke nonchalantly. Internally, he was laughing at the entire situation and how Ash was going to suffer at the hands of his friends later. Bonnie was adorning a smug smile, "They look great right? It took me forever to get those two together! I don't know how many times I dragged Clemont off to get those two alone whenever we went somewhere new. Finally, they got together a few years ago!" she spoke, nodding at the results of her hard work.

"Ok, the jigs up, where's the real Ash?" Misty spoke with an accusatory glare at Clemont and Bonnie.

"No matter how much you guys question it, that guy is Ash." Clemont asserted, knowing that they were going to doubt him.

"But he's so….so…." Iris stuttered.

"I understand, but you can question him as much as you want when he gets home. It may be a little late, but it's better late than never to get your questions answered."

"Good! I think Ash needs a lecture about keeping in touch and telling us when something happens...like a girlfriend!" Misty spoke, eyes glinting evilly and a mallet balanced on her shoulder.

Clemont and Bonnie flinched at the sight of the giant hammer and prayed for Ash. The entire group spared one last look at their friend, who was dancing with his supposed "girlfriend," and left to go back to their temporary home.

The ride home was pretty quiet as everyone didn't know what to make of the situation. Delia was hit hardest with the news of her baby getting a girlfriend. She missed so much of her son's life… but she was here now, and she wouldn't miss anymore of Ash's life. Although, something about him irked her a little. Maybe it was how mature he looked, but there was an air around him… it felt dangerous, like a tamed beast. Something that looked docile but was ready to strike, and that scared her. Clemont's attitude about his "job" didn't help either. Ash and his friends were hiding something, and it didn't sound pretty. Delia sighed, _We'll worry about it when we get there_ ,

"He better not be too late! I need some beauty sleep!" Misty announced.

"No matter how much you sleep, you're not gonna get pretty. If anything, you're gonna get uglier if your bedhead on the plane was anything to go by." Gary snickered.

"Shut up! No one asked you Garebear!" Misty snarled, whacking him with her mallet. Everyone cringed at the sound that it made with his head and prayed for his health.

Just as Professor Oak went to go help him, the door opened. Ash and Serena walked in hand in hand and laughing. When they saw the lump that was Gary and Misty's mallet, Serena stopped short.

"Was this what you were talking about?" She turned to Ash.

"Unfortunately yes...it's only going to get worse from here.." Ash sighed while hiding his face in her hair.

Serena shook her head, amused at her boyfriend's antics. "Hello, I don't believe we've been introduced. My name is Serena Yvonne, Ash's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait in between updating. Between finals, wrapping assignments up for school and signing up for summer classes, I've been kinda stuck. But I'm back now with a long awaited chapter. Updates will become regular again now that I have time.**

 **Don't forget to R &R!**

 **#PikaPalOut**


End file.
